La retraite du Docteur
by Swiny
Summary: C'est fini. Le Docteur avait finalement terminé. Il est temps pour lui de partir et de laisser la Terre et le reste de l'Univers une bonne fois pour toute. Parce qu'il est peut-être le feu, la glace et la colère. Parce qu'il est peut-être comme la nuit et la tempête au cœur du Soleil. Mais même les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et cette fois, c'était la sienne.


**Fanfiction Doctor Who: "La retraite du Docteur"**

 **Avertissement:**

Doctor Who ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Autant je voudrais les posséder, cela n'est pas possible. Doctor Who et son univers appartient à ces auteurs et à personne d'autres. Je ne me fais également aucun gain sur cette histoire. Cependant, cette idée est le fruit de ma propre imagination.

 **Swiny:**

Voilà, je viens de regarder l'épisode "Smith, la montre et le Doctor". Et pour une raison quelconque, les dernières minutes de ce mini-arc m'ont donné envie d'écrire ceci. J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira, même si celui-ci est assez court.

Comme toujours, vos suggestions, avis, commentaires, etc. sont toujours la bienvenue. De même que des idées d'histoires que vous avez envie que j'écrive.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **POV DOCTEUR**

C'était fini… Fini en tous points de vue possibles. Il avait offert à la famille de sang exactement ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde : l'éternité. Il les avait séparé et condamné à une vie pire que la mort elle-même sans le moindre remord. Avec le recul, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où tant de cruauté était venu. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours eu le potentiel pour le faire ? Peut-être que la cruauté était quelque chose d'inhérent à cette régénération ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'il savait bien, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus se laisser aller à cette même cruauté.

Martha n'avait pas compris. Bien sûr… Comment pourrait-elle ? Elle était juste une humaine, une humaine fantastique avec une croyance inébranlable en lui. Une foi et une confiance en lui tellement forte qu'elle l'avait supporté pendant des mois quand il était devenu humain. Mais ce n'était jamais John Smith qu'elle avait vu… Pas vraiment. Ce que Martha avait vu chaque matin en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner, c'était un Docteur. Celui qu'elle connaissait… Sa dernière régénération en date… Elle ne voyait pas sa première, ni sa neuvième, non. Martha Jones était aveuglée par tant de foi au point d'oublier qu'il était bien plus qu'une simple régénération. Elle voyait en lui une sorte de héro de conte de fée qui faisait toujours les bons choix. Elle ne voyait que les bons côtés de lui et prenait sa parole comme certain réciterait la Bible un dimanche. Et c'est exactement pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui après la fin de leur aventure en 1913.

Martha Jones lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne le voyait plus comme une personne. Elle pensait le faire mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à transformer l'individu qu'il était en une idée, un concept.

Et si sa compagne actuelle avait fait cela sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Combien de personne dans l'univers entier avait pu le faire aussi ? A sa plus grande horreur, il s'était rapidement rendu compte en y réfléchissant attentivement que c'était exactement comme cela que le voyait les gens. Lorsqu'il débarquait sur une planète, il ne voyait pas un simple seigneur du temps qui pouvait faire des erreurs, rire et pleurer comme eux. Non. A la place, ils voyaient un sauveur, un destructeur, une légende, un monstre. Il était l'homme capable d'anéantir des civilisations ou de les sauver. L'étranger capable de faire basculer leur vie en un instant en bien ou en mal. Tous ces gens, toutes ces espèces, qu'il avait rencontré au cours de ces voyages oubliait qu'il n'était qu'un individu dans une immense toile temporel.

Et cela, combiner à sa cruauté naissante l'effrayait. Il devenait dangereux. Non, il était dangereux. S'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait prendre l'univers dans la paume de sa main. Il pouvait jouer avec le temps et l'espace en un simple battement de paupière. Il pouvait mettre à feu et à sang des mondes entiers juste s'il le désirait. Il était devenu ce genre d'individu.

Et le pire, c'est que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter ou même ne voudrait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce qu'il était le Docteur. Et le Docteur faisait toujours le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur sait tout, le Docteur peut tout faire… Et qui voudrait partir en guerre contre un être qui avait été capable d'exterminer les deux puissances galactiques les plus fortes et les plus anciennes de l'univers ?

La famille, Martha, John, tout cela lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il pourrait devenir si jamais sa morale se décalait un tant soit peu du chemin d'origine. Il avait condamné les chasseurs les plus impitoyables de l'univers, des prédateurs en puissance qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel Gallifreyan, avec une facilité trop familière. Et si la situation se reproduisait plus tard, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il ferait. Et si cette fois, ce serait un ami, un de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière en fuyant l'obscurité de son potentiel ? Que ferait-il ? Que pourrait-il faire ? Jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller au nom de sa morale de plus en plus vacillante à mesure que les siècles avancent ?

Le Docteur avait passé sa vie à fuir le pouvoir. Il s'était débrouillé pour passer la responsabilité de seigneur président de Gallifrey à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait refusé à de multiples reprises de s'associer avec le maître pour contrôler l'univers. Il s'était refusé la moindre ambition. Il avait refusé d'utiliser les clés de l'infini sur le gardien noir. Il avait empêché Omega de revenir de son monde d'antimatière. Il avait refusé de résoudre le Skari Paradigm même si cela aurait pu faire revenir sa planète d'origine et abolir toute souffrance dans l'univers. Zagrius était parti bien loin de son esprit. Et tout cela, pour une simple raison : il avait peur. Le pouvoir corrompt et qui sait ce que quelqu'un comme lui aurait pu faire avec tant de pouvoir entre les mains. Il s'était fait avoir une fois sur Gallifrey et regarder où il en était à présent…

Dans un sens, il était pire que le maître. Parce que si celui-ci avait détruit Logopolis et un bon quart de l'univers, il avait au moins la décence d'accepter ce qu'il était et ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Le Docteur n'avait jamais pu faire ça. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il mentait aux autres ou que le maître le traitait d'hypocrite de la même façon que Davros. Comment un individu pouvait-il s'empêcher de mentir sur lui quand il ne pouvait accepter la vérité par lui-même ?

Le Docteur était une promesse faite à lui-même. La promesse qu'il essaierait de rendre les gens meilleurs ainsi que lui-même. La promesse qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais un évènement comme celui de la grande guerre du temps arriver. Et aujourd'hui, il devait rompre cette promesse. Il devait la briser avant qu'il ne soit forcé de devenir autre chose pour sauver cet univers. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est pourquoi il devait partir…

Le Docteur, la tempête en sens inverse, le destructeur de monde, celui qui rend les gens meilleurs, tout ça… C'était officiellement terminé. Fini les aventures, fini les sauvetages, fini les incidents diplomatiques. Le Docteur allait enfin faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il allait refuser de s'impliquer. Il allait rejoindre la politique de neutralité des seigneurs du temps.

Désormais, le Docteur n'existait plus. Et Theta Sigma était maintenant un seigneur du temps à la retraite.


End file.
